Tiny Lucy
by Blossom cat
Summary: Well its about how Lucy was turned into a little 5 year old girl, but don't worry natsu can handle it but a little something happens along the way. NaLu with a hint of GrayZa.


**enjoy**

* * *

"Team Natsu is on yet another mission to catch another bastard villain with unknown magic power.

"Ughhhh..." Natsu said unconsciously by the motion sickness of the the train.

"Come here natsu" said Lucy who was now patting her lap for natsu to lay his head on which he agreed to do. She was now playing with his hair which was soothing his stomach.

"Looks like you two are getting along just fine" erza said winking at Lucy.

"I-its not what you think... I w-was just helping him because he didn't feel well" lucy stated with a blush.

"She was kidding Luce" gray said smirking his heart out.

"O-oh..." She said quietly.

 _Time skip, the fight_

"OPEN GATE OF TUE MAIDEN VIRGO Lucy yelled almost out of magic energy. Then just in time Virgo appeared there.

"How may I help you, princess" Virgo stated with her blank face.

"Take him out!" Lucy shouted pointing at the mysterious mage.

"As you wish" Virgo said charging at the said mage and landing a hit on him.

"Good job Virgo!" Lucy said putting her thumb up.

"Now, is it time for punishment" she said getting excited.

"NO FORCE GATE CLOSE" Lucy yelled closing her gate.

"Go Luce" natsu yelled

"Lucy than blushed at him and muttered a "thanks" to him and he smiled a very sweet smile to her.

"HAHA YOU THINK I'M DOWN THAN YOU THOUGHT WRONG" the mage yelled barely standing and shooting laser like magic right towards Lucy.

"Ha you stupid bimbo try running from this!" He yelled laughing than Coughing up blood and falling. He is down but not before getting his revenge.

"Lucy nooo!" Natsu jumped to try to block it. Failed.

"She stood up to only be knocked down again by the magic. Direct hit.

"Gahhh!" She yelled in pain but then nothing. She felt nothing wrong in fact she felt great better than she was a couple of minutes ago.

"Pshhh... HAHAHA" said a laughing gray and natsu.

"What?" she said in her little 5 year old voice.

"Lucy look at yourself" erza said trying to contain her own laughter but in the end failing.

"Huh, wha-" she said before screaming or more like screeching.

"Everyone had to cover-up their ears to numb the sound but it hardly did anything.

"Wahhhhhh!" She cried.

"Gahhh stop it already" said an annoyed natsu. So he picked her up and cradled her In his arms.

"WAHH...hhh..." She stopped and dozed off In his arms and eventually falling asleep.

"Huh, maybe you aren't so dumb after all." Gray saying smirking at his frenemy.

"Awww natsu I didn't know you had a thing for Lucy" erza said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Then Natsu looked down at her and smiled but then looked back up with a twitch in his eye.

"KYAAA! WHY AM I DOING THIS!?" He yelled

 _Time_ _skip, the guild_

"aww she is so cute as a child" levy said holding the sleeping mage.

"How did you guys get her to sleep so easily" gajeel stated looking skeptical.

"Natsu" erza, gray, and happy said.

"Natsu was behind them with arms crossed and a wide visible crimson blush stained on his cheeks and with that gajeel smirked looking satisfied.

"So how did you get bunny-girl to sleep so soundly." Gajeel smirks

"None of your business" mumbled a blushing fire mage.

"he rocked her to sleep." Gray and erza said

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL, TRAITORS!" yelled the blushing mage.

"Sorry flame for brains we lied" said a smirking gray.

"Just as natsu was gonna come with a come back levy came up and said.

"I know how to reverse the effects of the magic." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Were not gonna like it are we" erza sighed.

"Hmm I don't know I think natsu will like it" she smiled

"DOES IT INVOLVE FOOD?!" The fire mage yelled excitingly.

"Nope" levy skilled and now Mira knew who was also smiling

"Then what...?" He asked confused more than ever.

"Levy whispered it in his ear while he was slowing starting to blush every time she said something. She backed away from his ear and smirked at his flushed face.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO DO THAT!" he yelled earning a few glances his way.

"I see how you are and I know you're not as dense as you let on." Mira said with that damn smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said looking away from her with crossed arms.

"Come on natsu this is a time spell, if you don't do it now she will stay this way forever." Levy said worrying as she read on.

"Ask! Fine I will but no one and I mean no one tell her what I'm about to do!" He yelled threatening his fellow guild members. Never take his threats lightly.

"He went over to the sleeping blonde looking down on her.

"Why is this so hard" he mumbled. He leaned down before give her a kiss that was by the way on the lips. He let go and backed up from the sleeping celestial mage. She started to grow and grow before she fully grown. She opened her eyes to see multiple eyes staring back."What's going on guys?" She then heard her voice wasn't high pitched anymore and looked down at herself to see she was full grown again!

"Whoooohoooo!" She yelled jumping up having the most beautiful smile on the whole world or that's what natsu was thinking.

"How did this happen?!" She asked still excited.

"I-it j-just happened over time nothing else." Natsu said stuttering like no other with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"U-uhhh o-okay" Lucy said stuttering just as much because she noticed his blush and she had a bluahof her own.

"They liiiiiike each other!" Happy yelled circling around their head while everyone in the guild laugh.

"SHUT UP STUPID CAT" They both yelled

 _Next day_

"what's up with natsu? he hasn't been around since yesterday." Lucy wondered out loud

"You want to know" gray said standing behind her.

"KYAAA!" Lucy said using her 'Lucy kick' on him.

He fell backwards yelling an "OUCH" and standing back up.

"What the hell!?" He yelled holding his bloody nose.

"Don't scare me like that idiot, anyway you said you know why natsu is avoiding me." She said looking at him with confusion.

He came over and whispered it to Lucy while she blushed crimson. She muttered a "thanks" then running faster than the speed of light. She found natsu sitting on a bench in deep thought with a blush on his face. She smiled and came over to him and grabbed his face and kissed him with love and passion that it was difficult to tell which one was which.

"Hmmphhh" he said startled but them started to close his eyes and kiss back.

They let go and looked at each other and both saying simultaneously "I love you."

Behind the scenes were gray, erza, and happy with deep blushes on their face before looking at each other than looking away. Then happy came out and said...

"THEY LOOOOOVE EACH OTHER"

* * *

 **Finally fixed this... Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
